His Girls
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: One-shot: Nathan watches as Haley and Lydia share a mother/daughter "make-over" in their bathroom. Fluff ensued.


**Okay, so I totally just wrote this in like 35 minutes and I should be writing an essay but I couldn't help myself. I was struck with sudden inspiration from Joy's instagram video and the words started flowing. This is also the most ridiculously cheesy piece I have ever written but I'm also totally obsessed with it — I hope you will be, too. :)**

He stands in the doorway, grinning foolishly at the sight in front of him.

His wife, his beautiful wife, is hunched over their bathroom sink decorating their adorable four-year-old daughter's face with an array of make-up.

He doesn't make his presence known, for he doesn't want to ruin their precious moment together. The relationship between mother and daughter is a special kind, but the beauty and rareness of Haley and Lydia Scott's bond is unbreakable.

Nathan listens to the rhythmic giggles emitting for Lydia's lips. She looks just like her Mommy. He knows he's going to have his hands full when she grows older.

They don't see him standing there, equally lost in their own little world. Nathan thinks he can watch this scene forever and never be happier than he is in this moment. His whole world was in front of him, bursting with infinite rays of sunshine.

"Mommy, I want the red lipstick!" Lydia squeals, pointing to the tube in Haley's hand.

"Okay, baby, stay still so I can put it on." Haley gently coxes, leaning over and swiping the vibrant red paint over her daughter's lips. She's not one to normally apply makeup on her four-year-old but today is the exception.

Haley was in the middle of getting ready for a date night with her husband, when their daughter came bouncing through the bathroom doors, enthralled with watching her mother's beauty routine. When Haley wasn't looking, Lydia swiped a brush of contour and tried mirroring her mother's actions on her own face.

Haley glanced at her daughter and laughed. She didn't have it in her to yell. Plus, the sight was too cute to be mad at, and soon ensued their impromptu mother-daughter make-over.

"You look beautiful, Lyd." Haley smiles widely, her heart melting in the process. It seems like it was only yesterday she found out she was having a baby girl. She didn't know who was happier; herself or her husband.

"Thanks Mommy! I want to look just as pretty as you." Lydia beams giddily, batting her eyelashes girlishly. She'd recently developed an affinity for flashing her charm; just like her Daddy.

Nathan continues to watch, unable to look away. He was both breathless from the look of absolute admiration shining in his wife's gorgeous brown eyes, and the way she looks in her snug black dress. He feels his heart drumming. Booming, in his chest.

His girls.

Lydia continues to grin, then looks at the floor where her mother's leopard print heels are resting. She slips from Haley's gentle grip and tries them on.

"Look, Mommy, they fits me!"

Haley laughs loudly at her daughter's jovial and carefree expression. Nathan tries to suppress his own chuckles in fear of getting caught.

"Dance with me?" Haley asks her daughter, holding out her hands to steady the young Scott's balance. She then twirls her around, their giggles colliding between the tiled walls of the bathroom.

Nathan wants to commit this scene to memory. He's breathless.

Haley's humming a tune of a song he can't quite remember the title of, but he knows it's a song she sings to their daughter often. Lydia soon joins along and squeals when Haley lifts her up into her arms.

"I love you so much my sweet, baby girl," she tells her.

"I love you too, Mommy!"

Haley gently kisses her daughter's forehead after placing her on the bathroom counter.

"How do I look?" She then asks, glancing towards her reflection in the mirror.

Before Lydia can answer, both girls hear the familiar, rugged voice of the man they love.

"Beautiful." Nathan can't help himself from speaking the words he's said everyday for the best ten years. His wife is so damn beautiful. He doesn't know how it happened; what he did to deserve the love from this perfect woman. Whether it be fate, pure luck, or someone pulling some strings upstairs, he wasn't ever going to question it.

Haley's brown eyes search the reflection of the mirror and find his sparkling blue orbs beaming from the space between the doorframe. Her breath hitches in her throat.

She smiles impossibly wider.

"You both look absolutely beautiful," Nathan reiterates, moving from the doorway and closer to the sink.

Haley feels a pink heat flush her cheeks. There's no need to wear fake blush whenever her husband's around. He has the natural gift of making her skin flush on its own.

"Daddy, Mommy put make-up on me!" Lydia grins adorably, beaming proudly towards her father.

"I see that, Lyd," Nathan smirks after dropping a gentle kiss on Lydia's painted cheek. "You're the prettiest girl in the whole world."

Lydia, who inherited her mother's natural blush, turns pink. "Thank you."

"And you," he turns towards his wife, smiling, inhaling deeply, unable to think straight anymore. "God, Hales, you look breathtaking."

Haley's teeth sink into her painted lips and she wants to scream giddily from the way he's looking at her.

Ten years of marriage and he still turns her insides to mushy, melted globs of lovey goo.

"Thank you."

They lean forward, instinctually. Magnetically. Magically.

He can't keep his hands to himself as he draws his wife against his body, carefully capturing her soft lips against his own. They know no to take it too far, for their daughter is merely inches away from them, but neither can resist their lips.

Haley pulls away first before the passionate kiss could ignite into a scorching, untamable wildfire. She knows where those kisses can lead. In fact, she is carrying the result from a very similar kiss two and a half months.

She smiles, her eyes are still snapped closed.

She and Nathan are having another baby.

As if he can hear her thoughts, he places his hands on her still flat tummy and grins. "I love you."

Haley's eyes flutter open, matching the melody of her racing heart, and just as she's about to respond, she giggles.

Nathan's serious smile falters. "What's so funny?"

"I must've gotten lipstick on you." Haley laughs.

Nathan turns towards the mirror and see's his wife is right. He has red paint on his lips.

Lydia see's it too and howls with a fit of giggling laughter, "You look so silly, Daddy!"

He chuckles, shaking his head. He does look silly, but that kiss was well worth it.

Haley grins, licking the skin of her thumb and tries to wipe the red paint off of her husband's lips. "I think you look beautiful," she winks and shares another laugh with Lydia.

All Nathan can do it smile and revel in the love of his beautiful girls.

 _end._


End file.
